The Story of Us
by loltextit
Summary: Kurt was sure he could put a Taylor Swift song to every important moment in his and Blaine's relationship  T for safety


I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.

See you make your way through the crowd,

And say, "Hello",

Little did I know

-_"Love Story"_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down next Blaine at a table in the dining hall. "I'm exhausted" he said, as he ate "Who knew step-snap-step combinations could be some tiring"<p>

"You never get used to it either" Blaine said through a mouth full of Mac N Cheese. "Look, something wicked this way comes" as a group of St. Lilinia girls came through the door, and hung up loads of silver flyers thought the hall.

Kurt picked one up and read it, 'Who's behind the mask? Annual bi-school masquerade dance'. "Hello boys" Jo said as she walked over to where the two were sitting. "Ah I see you've got a flyer" as she pulled it out of Kurt's hand. "So Kurty, are you going to the dance?"

"Eh, maybe. As long it doesn't end like the _'A Cinderella Story'_movies. I don't think could survive that" he said as he ate some apple sauce.

"Oh that would suck, especially like in the one with Selena Gomez, because all he has is her MP3 player. How depressing" she said.

"Oh amen sister" he said.

"So Blaineyboo, do you think you'll be going to the dance?" she asked him.

"If I saw yes will you stop calling me Blaineyboo?" he asked, through a mouthful of cookie.

"Yes"

"Then yes, I'll go. But don't make me wear that same butterfly mask u wore last year. Can mine be like, a moon?" he asked.

"No" she said, and patted his head as he frowned. "So how's life being a Warbler? Exciting right?"

" Tiring, tiring, tiring, and horny" Blaine said. Kurt gulped at 'horny'. "Can you tell your boyfriend to use less gavel in people's faces? I'm afraid he's going to hit me."

" He already hit me" Kurt piped in.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well I have to go. Work on that horniness okay Blaine? But stay away from Craigslist" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Wait so are you actually horny?" Kurt asked. Blaine winked at him. "Wait what did she say about Craigslist?"

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He picked up the blow dryer, and started his hair routine. With the final bit of gel in his hair, he walked out of the bathroom, and took his silver suit of the hanger and laid it on his bed.<p>

He started putting the suit on, first he put on the purple dress shirt. Then he put on the pants, and tucked his shirt in. Thirdly, tied the silver tie. Then he put he put on his socks and shoes, both of which, were purple. Finally he put on the suit jacket.

Luckily, Rachel had a Phantom of the Opera mask, and he still hadn't heard the end of her bragging "I told you I'd need that someday" she kept saying. As he put on the mask, he left his room and headed down to the dance.

* * *

><p>Blaine got out of the shower, and walked to the sink. He started brushing his teeth and danced along to Pocket Full of Sunshine. "Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me no, ooh-oh-oh" he sang as he gelled his hair back.<p>

He walked out of the bathroom, and put a pair of boxers on. As he was buttoning his silver shirt, the song changed to Battlefield. "This is MY jam, I never get tired of this song." and started to sing along. He followed the basic procedures of putting on a suit, and finished in record time.

Luckily, he was able to talk Lucy into getting him a crescent moon mask. Before he left, he change his Facebook status to "Fuk da police" and as he was leaving Jo commented, "Wait Blaine, why/how are you 'fuking da police'? You better not be wearing a moon mask!"

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the ballroom in one entrance, at exact same time as Blaine walked in the other. Kurt scoured the floor for Lucy. She was supposed to be wearing the green dress he picked out for her the previous week, when the went shopping in Cincinnati.<p>

As he walked to the punch bowl, he bumped into a man wearing a very appealing shade of purple. Kurt should know, it was the same shade he was wearing. " Sorry" the stranger said, as he walked away, and Kurt stared at his butt 'damn'.

Across the room he spotted Lucy, and walked over to her. "Hey baby" he said in a low voice right behind her. "Ahh, rapist" she screamed and swung her purse at him. He ducked right before it hit him.  
>"Oh Kurt baby I'm so sorry. I thought you were a rapist." she said as she picked up a few items that fell out of her purse.<p>

"I could tell by the fact that you yelled 'Ahh rapist!' and tried to hit me with a purse. So, I love your dress, who picked it out?" he asked sarcastically, sipping some punch.

"You did silly" she said, nudging him playfully. "Have you seen David? I've been looking for him. He owes me $10."

"He's over by the fish tank" he said, hugging her before he walked away. He pondered his options, he could find Jo, but she was probably dancing with Wes, he could find Blaine, but he probably didn't come. He decided to find the guy in the purple suit, with the nice butt.

It took him a maximum of 30 secs, seeing as though not very many people were wearing anything plum. Kurt made his way across the room to the stranger, and tapped his shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as the man turned around.

"I would love to" he said, and lead Kurt onto the dance floor. After a few songs, it switched from '_Paper Planes' _ to '_You Are The Only Exception'._Kurt put his arms around the stranger's neck, while the stranger put his arms around Kurt's waist, right above his butt. With every 10 seconds that passed the two became closer and closer together, rubbing against each-other.

As the song ended, the not-much-of-a-stranger pulled Kurt into the hallway. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him. They spent the next three songs making out in the hallway, until people started filling as the dance ended. Kurt was grabbed by Lucy before he could say anything to the stranger.

* * *

><p>Kurt sent a text to Blaine asking, <em>Do you want to watch Hairspray'<em>. Within seconds of Blaine responding, it was either magic, or the fact that Blaine only lived two rooms away, that the hobbit showed up at Kurt's door, in such a short time.

"Good morning Kurt", Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick embrace as he walked in "So how about that movie?" and walked over to Kurt's bed.

"Yes, let's watch the watch the movie, shall we?" he said, walking over to his bed, a putting his laptop between the two of them, and pressing play.

"So, did you go to the dance last night?" Blaine asked as 'Good Morning Baltimore' started.

"Uh, no. I was busy watching _The Sound of Music_, and doing my skin care routine" he said, lying so Blaine didn't know he had actually made out with a nice boy, who also had a nice butt. "What about you?, did you go?"  
>"Nah, I was busy eating pizza, and listening to Britney Spears" Blaine said, also lying, so Kurt wouldn't know that he had meet a boy, with cockalicious hips.<p>

"Looks like be both had really boring nights." Kurt said, and then the two of the finished watching Hairspray, with Kurt singing the Tracy parts, and Blaine the Link parts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note(s):<strong>  
>Okay, first, did anybody notice that I never acknowledged that Kurt put underwear on, and I realized that when I was writing the Blaine part, but I don't feel like going back and changing that. So take some commando!Kurt<p>

Second, thank you Caitlin(Keitorin Asthore) for the idea of this story. I based it off of her story "You and I", but I switched to Taylor Swift songs instead

I am also using two of her OCs, Lucy and Jo

Oh, Blaine is wearing the exact same thing as Kurt, but the colors are switched. Silver on Kurt=Plum on Blaine, and vice versa.

I had another plot for this song, where it basically followed the words of the song, but I decided to do it off of one lyric *shrug*

Oh, and this is dedicated to Gabi, because I love that girl!

I don't know what the next chapter will be/:, but I have a story line that goes with Breathe, so I might do that


End file.
